


Backup Plan

by rieraclaelin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Shy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/rieraclaelin
Summary: Gabriel was expecting a Halloween party full of spooky decorations, lots of people dressed in costumes, and tons of laughter.  What he saw when Sam let him into the house was not what he was expecting.  And that might just be a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Gabriel Monthly Challenge for October, 2016. The official prompt was - "Whatever kind of Halloween party he might have thought he was attending, it was about a million miles away from what he actually saw when he opened the door." Hope you enjoy it!

Gabriel checked in the rearview mirror one last time.  His hair looked perfect, slicked back and off his face.  Two small red horns protruded from his temples, and he ran his fingers over them lightly to make sure they would not be falling off.  He double checked the moustache and goatee drawn on his face, then nodded and hauled himself out of the car. 

As Gabriel walked up the drive towards Sam’s house, he pulled his silk robe around himself and knotted the tie.  He grabbed the end of his tail and twirled it around his hand, then took a deep breath and knocked on the front door.

“Worry not,” Gabriel began as the door opened to reveal Sam, “the Prince of Darkness has arri-- Sam?”

“Hey Gabriel,” Sam said quietly before pulling back and motioning for Gabriel to come inside.

Gabriel glanced around the living room when he walked in, then glanced back at Sam who closed the door, then turned to stare at Gabriel.

“Did I get my days mixed up?” Gabriel asked.  From what he could see, the house was suspiciously normal.  Not a single cobweb, or jack-o-lantern, or drop of fake blood was to be found anywhere.  No music played, no creepy sounds drifted through the air, no shrieks, screams, or laughter came out of the rooms.  Hell, even Sam was dressed in his usual attire of jeans and a flannel shirt.

“No, uh, you have the right date.  It’s just that, well… I guess the party is cancelled?”

“You guess?” Gabriel asked, lifting an eyebrow.  

Sam shrugged, then swung his arm around the empty room.  “Doesn’t exactly look like a party, does it?”

Gabriel hummed.  “I don’t really see it winning any “Party of the Year” award anytime soon.  What happened?”

Sam sighed, then walked over to the couch and sat down.  Gabriel hesitated, then followed Sam and sat next to him.  He itched to pull Sam into his arms.  He could tell that he was upset, but he kept his hands pressed firmly into his lap. 

“Mom and Dad got called away on an emergency, and all the decorations were in the trunk of their car.”  Sam leaned back against the couch and propped his legs up on the coffee table.  Gabriel cleared his throat quietly before leaning back, too.  

“Okay, that explains the lack of spookiness in the house.  Where is everyone else?”

Sam huffed out a humorless laugh.  “Dean said something about Cas being sick, so he went over to help him.  Charlie was caught on her mom’s computer last night and was grounded, which also means Dorothy won’t be here.  Kevin’s mom doesn’t want him going to any parties, and Jess said they had a last minute family party come up, and she was required to go.”

“Sooo… it’s just me and you, huh Sam-a-lam?”

Sam rolled his eyes, and Gabriel could see the corners of his mouth twitch.     

“I lost your number, so I couldn’t call.  Sorry you came all the way out here for nothing,” Sam said.

“Nah, it wasn’t for nothing, Sam.  Party or no party, I enjoy hanging out with you.”

“I-- but you were expecting a party.”

Gabriel shrugged. “This is fine, too.”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip for a bit, then sighed.  

“Tell you what.  Give me thirty minutes.  An hour tops.  I think I have something that will make your night better,” Gabriel said, standing up and walking towards the front door.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked as he followed Gabriel to the door.

“Nuh uh, Samm-o, it’s a surprise.  I’ll be back!”

Fifty minutes later, Gabriel trudged back up to Sam’s house and kicked at the door since his arms were loaded down with bags.  Sam opened the door, then his eyes widened.

“You--um, I didn’t think you would actually come back,” he said quietly, and glanced down at his feet.   
  
“I said I would, Sam.  Here, wanna help?  I have a couple more bags in the car.”

Sam jumped as if he just realized that Gabriel had his arms full, and quickly grabbed a few bags and carried them into the living room.  Gabriel ran back to the car to get the rest of the bags, then made his way into the house.  Sam was trying to peek into one of the bags when Gabriel walked in, but he quickly stepped back.     


“What all is in here?”

“You’ll see,” Gabriel said with a wink.  His heart stuttered when Sam’s face turned bright red as he gave a shy smile.     
  
“Here,” Gabriel said, pulling out a couple packages of Halloween themed cookies, a bag of pumpkin shaped Reece’s Peanut Butter Cups, and a bag of M&Ms.  “Go put these on some dishes or something.  Put them all out, we’re gonna need ‘em.”  Sam shook his head and snorted.  

“Really, Gabe?”

“Hey now, Samsquatch, candy is an important Halloween tradition.  We can’t break tradition now, can we?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam said with a laugh as he started back towards the kitchen.

“Wait,” Gabriel said.  When Sam turned back around, Gabriel tossed him a giant bag of Pizza Rolls.  “Warm these up, too?”  

While Sam was gone, Gabriel quickly started unloading the rest of the bags. 

He placed a few battery operated jack-o-lanterns in a row on the coffee table, then sprinkled some plastic fake spiders all around them.  Next, he tossed a fleece black blanket with the words “Happy Halloween” written in bright orange over the back of the couch, then a couple small pumpkin shaped throw pillows on each end.  Gabriel pulled out two giant silver and black goblets, one with a spider attached to the stem, and the other with a bat, and placed them on an end table, followed by two bottles of soda.

He could hear Sam moving around in the kitchen as Gabriel pulled out a small radio and plugged it in, then placed a cd in and turned the volume down low.  Monster Mash began playing quietly, and Gabriel hid the radio at the end of the couch.  

He had just placed a couple DVDs next to the TV when Sam walked back into the living room and stopped.

“What is all this?” Sam asked as he looked around the room.

“Well, I figured we’d have ourselves our own little Halloween party.  Eat some pizza, have some candy, watch a couple scary movies.  What do you think?”

Sam’s whole face lit up when he smiled, and Gabriel stumbled a little as he walked over to pull out some black garland with little orange pumpkins and white ghosts.  Sam laughed quietly as Gabriel draped it over the back of the couch.  

“Okay, I suppose that’ll do for now.  Sit.”

Sam placed his trays down on the coffee table, then plopped down on the couch and grinned up at Gabriel.  Gabriel winked, then went to grab a cookie, but Sam swatted his hand.

“Nuh-uh, set the movie up.  Then we can have the treats.”

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow and Sam blushed and tossed one of the pumpkin pillows at him.  Gabriel caught it easily with a laugh and tossed it back at Sam.

“Okay, we have Critters, Leprechaun, and Nightmare on Elm Street.  Take your pick.”

“Can’t go wrong with Freddy, I suppose,” Sam said as he pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and snuggled up underneath it.   


“One cheesy 80’s movie coming right up!”  Gabriel popped in the DVD, then sat down on the couch near Sam and grabbed the other end of the blanket.  Sam grabbed the tray with the pizza bites, and Gabriel grabbed the one with the cookies, and they both settled back in to watch the movie.

An hour later, Sam was curled up against Gabriel’s side.  Every time Freddy popped up on the screen, Sam’s breath would hitch and he’d press in even closer to Gabriel.  

“Doing okay there, Sammy?” Gabriel asked quietly.

Sam jumped, then pulled away from Gabriel quickly.

“I’m sorry!” Sam said in a rush.  “I didn’t mean to be all up against you like that.”

“Hey, I never said you had to move.  I was perfectly fine with you right there.”

“Really?” Sam asked, blush forming on his face again.   
  
“Really,” Gabriel said with a wink.  “Anytime, anyplace, you are more than welcome in my arms.”

Sam bit his lip and looked at Gabriel from under his lashes.  A scream filled the room, and Sam started a little, then quickly moved up against Gabriel again.  

Gabriel smiled and wrapped an arm around Sam and squeezed softly.  Sam sighed, then melted against Gabriel.  A minute later, Gabriel felt Sam work his arm around his waist and squeeze back.

This might not have been the Halloween party Gabriel was expecting, but if he was completely honest with himself, this one was a thousand times better.


End file.
